fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vollständig
Limit Break "I see...." Jason quietly responded. "That explains everything. Why my head is so clear now. The misery I had suppressed...it took over, and I suppose I sorted it that way. My emotions are now laid bare...." His eyes coldly glared at Crux. "I will kill you now, and go to save Iris, and everyone else." He hoisted Gehaburn over his back, and placed a hand on the armbands on his wrist. He began to glow with a light blue aura. "Limit Break." With an explosion that shook the ground, magical energy erupted from his form, towering high into the air and ripping through the cloud cover. Crux could feel it. Anyone alive right now could feel it. Jason's magical power, expanding, rising, as if it was climbing high into the sky itself, aiming to envelop the earth in it's influence. The aura began to dissipate, lowering itself down to Jason's level, and revealing him for Crux to see. In this form, the cleaver shape Gehaburn had before was changedinto an all black daito connected to his arm, and his kosode is replaced by a black longcoat with ragged edges. He loses his right sleeve, revealing more of the straps that make up his limiters, however, they lost their function as "limiters", and were now merely aesthetics of this form. Jason looked eerily calm, his eyes betraying nothing. He looked at this form, taking it in. He hadn't used it since Gehaburn...that had been awhile ago. He breathed deeply. "It isn't often that I get a chance to use this technique. It's like an old suit that I never have the occasion to wear. But whenever I put it on..." He vanished in an instant, appeared behind Crux, giving the man little time to react. "...someone dies." He swung his new black blade directly at Crux's neck, aiming to take his head clean off. Crux immediately teleported out of the way of Jason's blade; taking the time to joke around as he translocated on top of Jason's sword, leaning down to taunt him. "...You're too slow, LaHote." Finishing his instant movement, Crux reappeared behind him, unleashing a wave of light towards Jason's back. Jason, with his enhanced reflexes and strength, simply responded by slamming his elbow backwards, crushing the blast of light with ease and now moving to slam his elbow straight into Crux's rather smug face. Crux teleported once more; reappearing behind Jason. "Move Point. A teleportation spell far beyond what regular humans can comprehend." It's why you've never been able to land a real hit on me. I don't think you ever will." Utilizing Move Point once more, Crux shot into the sky, swinging his sword down from above at Jason. Jason, however, grabbed the sword as it came down, the blade grazing over his skin but finding itself unable to cut. Jason pulled the blade with great force, sending Crux flying away from him. "And yet I can track your movements with these eyes. I've never been normal, Crux." Jason lunged towards the flying Crux, appearing over him, flying along at the same speed, and raising his blade, slamming it downwards, aiming to pierce Crux's heart. "Move Point." With a mere thought, Crux's body was reduced to elementary particles and reassembled behind Jason; as he swung Elysdeon towards his enemy, charged with light. Propelling himself by pressing his hand to the ground and flipping toward Crux, Jason caught Crux's sword, crushing the power of it's light within his palm. "If you keep moving, Crux, it will become hard to kill you. But I know how to handle things like this." He kept a firm grip on Crux's sword, refusing to let go. If Crux tried to teleport again, the logical effect would be a side-along teleportation; Jason would travel with. "At this moment, my power surpasses yours. You. Are. Finished." Jason placed Gehaburn to Crux's chest. "Tactus Pluvia." The blade quickly began to vibrate, before multiplying, releasing a flurry of blades at the speed of just under a jet engine. Crux was blasted by these dozens upon dozens of swords, being thrown back. His lithe body momentarily tumbled across the ground, before he caught himself. From the looks of it, Crux had actually recieved damage. "...Hehe. Not bad, LaHote. However, you're nothing but a speck of dust when compared to that person from before. The only warrior capable of besting me...even though humans are the real demons, that person was...special." He shook his head. "Blah. That's in the past. The present...it will result in your death." An aura of light surrounded his body as he began to heal. Utilizing Move Point once more, Crux appeared in front of Jason, placing his hand on his chest. "Like that, I can touch your heart." Magical energy charged on his hand as he pulled back his hand. "Light Shot." BLAM! Crux instnatly unleashed a sharp blast of light from his finger towards Jason's heart. The issue with this was that Jason's entire body was enhanced by his Limit Break. His eyesight, senses, reflexes, strength, and of course, defences. As the blast collided, it deflected from Jason's now very durable body, burning the chest area of his clothes but leaving only a red mark on the skin. "I'm quite surprised. A demon like you knows where a heart is." He began to glow with magical energy again. "I don't like to repeat myself, Crux. You are finished." Slamming Gehaburn into the ground, Jason released an immense surge of this magical power, and from the ground erupted hundreds of identical blades that looked just like Gehaburn itself. "Hundred One-Sword Style." Quickly, Jason grabbed three swords, vanishing and moving placing them around Crux in a half-circle, all pointed directly at him. Wordlessly, he struck their bases, forcing them upwards to slice into Crux simultaneously from various directions; the Gladius Dente technique. Crux was attacked from all directions, being blown away. However, once more, he stood to his feet, clenching his fist. "You seem to be getting a tad stronger, LaHote. But let me remind you...I'll always be stronger than you." At that moment, Crux's eyes flashed an ominous golden, as his pupils contracted in a reptillian way with a 'cross-like' pattern and his scelera turned a haunting crimson. Darkness swirled around his body for a brief moment as negative energy flowed from him, spiraling out in all direction as he underwent a radical transformation. Darkest Night Orbs of light spiralled around Crux's body, as he closed his eyes. Slowly being immersed in said orbs, a miniature galaxy formed behind him, enveloping him, with others around it. After a few brief moments, the main galaxy spectacularly exploded. Black slashes formed under his eyes, which then thickened noticeably and merged with the shadows formed on his face, which became stylized black; his skin tone also became much darker. Crux's entire body turned a horrific pitch-black, with crimson markings around his chest, arms, as well as under and above his eyes. His hair spiked on end and grew out as twin chains manifested upon his arms. "Corpse Shell, engage." Jason gritted his teeth. "So this is his true form..." He hadn't figured that Crux would have yet something else up his sleeve, but he didn't flinch. He would overtake Crux with speed and power before the man could react. It was as simple as that. Jason started to run, his speed causing him to become a blur as he grabbed a sword from the ground. With a quick burst, he closed the distance, Jason thrust the blade forward in a twisting motion, putting all his weight into the tip of the blade to pierce Crux in the heart. This was one his techniques, the Rasenryū. Crux's body faded into shadows; evading Jason's strike and reappearing behind him. "Chaos..." Crimson energy surrounded his body, charging up. "...BLAST!" Instantly, an enormous explosion of demonic energy was unleashed from Crux's figure, in the form of an enormous dome that swiftly extended outwards, obliterating everything in the vicinity. The blast enveloped Jason, disturbing his motion and sending him flying backwards, sending waves of pain throughout his body was several of his swords were destroyed. Catching himself, he began to focus his magical power, influencing the swords within the ground, spinning the current blade in his hand in a circular motion. "Tumultuosum Lineam." Twelve blades began to encircle him, imbued with magical power, to serve as defence, as well as a means of offence. Crux snapped his fingers; releasing a powerful discharge of magic from his hand that covered a wide area; vaporizing the blades that Jason had materialized. "I can nullify anything you send at me, evade every attack you launch, and with a single blow, I can easily snap your neck. Corpse Shell is a black magic gained through despair. I cannot foresee you possibly being capable of defeating me, LaHote." His words were...oddly serene. "...All becomes one with me in the end." In a flash, Crux reappeared above Jason, charging light within his hand. "Lost Drive." A great roar exploded out. In that instant, Earth Land's rotation slowed by about 5 minutes on that day. His arm took the massive energy of the planet's rotation and used his immense power to transform it into a demonic strike. An overwhelming blast of light was unleashed, destroying the surroundings like paper and causing an enormous mushroom cloud to manifest; a testament to its overwhelming power. The slowing of the planet was a natural exaggeration, but the power of the blast was not. Every single one of Jason's swords was wiped out, though the original remained intact, the ones that surrounded him, and the ones that were waiting to be used. Jason himself had been reduced to a bleeding mess of a person, his overcoat itself was destroyed, and blood was pouring from his arms, legs, head, and the pain was electric. He collapsed on one knee, slamming Gehaburn into the ground. He couldn't move anymore....he was about to be killed, and he couldn't even protect Iris. "I'm sorry, Iris. Wendy. Everyone....it's all finished here..." Crux sighed. "That's pathetic. It was so easy...It's sad. The only time I faced a worthy opponent was when I was at half-strength! Is there really nobody that can match me? A hero of prophecy falls eventually; this isn't your show, LaHote. As much as I want to kill you, you could say that I don't want to. It would make Mother sad; for me to take the life of somebody like you. However, this is for the greater good. While I am a self-admitted mother's boy, I do want to see you die!" Raising his blade to pierce Jason, Crux declared, "This is the end, LaHote!" Swiftly, a hand caught the blade, jerking it forward, and, with a swift knee to the gut, sent Crux himself flying backwards. Jason looked up, his vision hazy, and saw a familiar white baboon coat. It was Mr. E. E stood up, looking towards Jason, and let out a minor sigh. "It seems you aren't quite ready yet, Jason LaHote. Sleep now..." He waved his hands in front of Jason's face, forcing him into unconsciousness. "My my my...." Mr. E disgarded his cloak, and Jason only got a brief view of the man's appearance before falling under. Mr. E was surprisingly plain, appearing as a tall, lean-built with light skin, and gray eyes. He had messy, pale blonde hair, and wore rather casual attire, a dark brown overcoat with a green shirt and pants underneath, as well as a striped bucket hat and geta. "It does appear you were about to finish off my associate. Giselle would be very, very disappointed in you, Crux. To see what you've been reduced to. A young boy finds a piece of God, and confuses himself with the very being he found ripped asunder. Ring any bells?" Crux caught himself with absolutely no damage dealt. "...Hmph. You're getting a little rusty there, chief...I guess you're right." Crux's maniacal expression reverted back into his usual placid smile. "Whoopsie! I guess I went a little crazy there." He shook his head. "...I hope you get stronger, LaHote. You're pathetic in your current state. Either way, the day of reckoning will come soon...Everything returns to the Source of Magic, and yet...this planet is nothing but a ill-fated illusion." He sheathed his blade. "We'll meet again. Next time, I won't hold back." Crux's eyes shone crimson momentarily; as his magical energy spread out; signalling, "Shadow Remnants. We're leaving. My work is done; I think I proved my point. Gather here this instant." The powerful brainwaves alerted his subordinates, most of them quickly caught up to Crux himself. Kagemusha caught onto this first, and simply expanded the influence of his Human Subordination, wrapping up his allies and himself, before manifesting in bubbles aloingside Crux. Mr. E didn't flinch; he was obviously aware of these individuals. "Scylla. Please bring our companions forth as well." A diamond erupted next to Mr. E, and when it shattered, out spilled the members of Akatsuki, their wounds fully healed and conscious, alongside a young girl with dark black hair and pointed ears. Every Akatsuki member that had been present - except Vivian Starrkewolfe. "Getting into drama like this is surprising fun V-, mean, E." The girl's voice was melodic, almost bell-chimed. She seemed to have quite a bit of spunk, and looked over at the mess that was Jason LaHote. "Dear Lord, you traded that girl for him?" Iris managed to stand to her own two feet, clutching her head. "Ehhhh...." Her bushy tail sprung up. "...Viv? Where's Vivian?" She regained her composure, glancing around. "....Where's Vivian!?" Panicking, Iris's magical energy chaotically surged, as she attempted to sense for Vivian's own pressure. Wendy didn't seem to take notice of this, she was already working her magic on Jason, draining the blood as she focused on healing his wounds. Mary, however, reacted pretty much like Iris would have. "Onē-chan!? Where's Onē-chan!?" Kagemusha stepped forward. "Oh, I did forget to tell you all." His index and middle fingers began to glow. "Open, door to the White Sun." He swept his finger along the air, creating a line which widened, forming a oval-shaped portal, out of which stepped Vivian Starrkewolfe, her eyes glazed over with a blank expression. "I recently collected a new doll." Iris's eyes turned from their usual peaceful hazel, into a chaotic surging glowing green. The one person who brought her back from the brink of despair; the sun to her moon, that person...she had turned into nothing but a dull husk of her former self. Her magical energy surged wildly, as it turned from its regular azure to an ominous emerald; flaring up as to pierce the skies and spread out violently, darkening the stormy heavens. Black, jagged arm blades tore out of her elbows, as her sharp canines showed themselves. "...Give...Vivian...BACK!!" Her voice echoed; no longer sounding hyperactive, it was deep—more like it was thousands of voices leaving her mouth. Bat-like wings began to erupt from her back; before she could decimate Kagemusha, the transformation immediately reverted; as Iris was dazed by what just happened. "...What was that....?" She couldn't control that unique, mythical power that was just occurred. Kagemusha frowned beneath his mask. "What was that?" That girl, for a moment had actually made him feel fear. What happened next was just as surprising as Iris' own reaction, albeit less flashy. Mary, surpassing any speed she had previously showcased, dashed towards Kagemusha as a blue blur, her mind blank with anger. "Give Onē-chan back!" She cried, leaping towards Kagemusha. She drew in all the water in the area, killing off plants, destroying clouds, causing the air to dry up, and condensed this water into a spiraling sphere within her palm. "I'll blow your head off!" She slammed her sphere into Kagemusha's mask, surprising the man as the sphere exploded with great force. Mary was breathing heavily as she landed, her knees weak. "Give...back..." "Impressive." Kagemusha's voice, drawling, came from the steam that the explosion had caused, and as it died down, it revealed his head was very much still on, though his mask was cracking. "Even though I instinctively dodged it, I couldn't escape it entirely. I'm quite surprised." "How....what is that mask made out of?" Mary, her mind now perfectly aware, was stung that her attack had done so little. "Was that it?" Kagemusha inquired, the full left half of his mask cracking off and falling down, breaking into small pieces as it hit the ground. "Finished, Mary?" Mary could do nothing but gape. She wasn't simply surprised at the fact that her attack had done nothing, but now, this man's face, from what she could see, looked so familiar. But it couldn't be...could it? Kagemusha raised a hand to his face, so as to keep the remaining portion of his mask intact. "It would appear that it was..." He snapped his fingers on his free hand, and Vivian vanished. "Despite your valiant efforts, you are too late. Vivian Starrkewolfe belongs to me now." Iris roared like a wild beast, trying with all of her might to not completely go berserk. "You...you...You despicable son of a fucking bitch!!!" She screamed loudly at Kagemusha; while Momoko held her, refusing to let go, in case she would accidently kill Vivian in the ensuing rage. "...Iris...there's nothing we can do about it...The people taken by Human Subordination are generally gone for good..." Momoko regretted saying that, trying to hold back her tears. ...Iris' heart just broke in two from hearing that. Her eyes hidden from view via her bangs, she turned away. "...Bullshit. I'll find a way..." Her words sounded broken. Crux gazed to the side, noting at what Kagemusha had done that day. His pupils burned crimson momentarily, before he turned back to his regular self. "Very well! We have won this battle...and we've won the war! Ahahaha! Struggle! Suffer! Kill! Show me! Dance around like the little worms you are! Your sad, wretched screams will open up the new era...the era of my rule!" Mr. E let out a sigh. "It would appear this is what happens on the rare occasion I actually do someone a favor. I should have left you within the Source of Magic, Crux. Eventually, you would have been consumed by the flames of it's power. However, Giselle herself requested that I remove you from it's influence; I obliged, not believing you would wind up like this." He lowered his hat over his head. "We're done here." He turned his back on Crux, and magical energy began to surround the Akatsuki group. This was a translocation spell. "We'll meet again Crux. You, and my projects. I suppose you must merely be patient until then." With a white glow, they vanished from the spot, leaving Crux and his compatriots by themselves. Whirr. The sound of magical energy being dispersed could be heard, as a familiar young woman showed herself. This woman had long bright pink hair with bangs that covered her left eye and yellow eyes. Dressed like a stereotypical witch, she had an aura of smugness around her. "Oh, hello, hello. It seems that I missed the big party...such a shame." She put on a fake pouty face. "But, thanks to Zinzolin, I already have LaHote's DNA! The Majin worked for us, so that's two out of three!" Crux looked at her with blank eyes. "I'm sorry, WHAT?" "...And it's a shame that the Sejren Clan's shining star had to die in the Hargeon Incident...otherwise, I'd have her DNA as well. Now, Crux Kouga, since you managed to escape the Magic Council all those years ago, I need to recollect your DNA sample!" Alexis cackled, grinning. Crux's expression suddenly contorted into nothing but contempt. "...Worthless scientists. Still hounding me. I thought I'd have told you not to fuck with me, you stupid bitch. If you try anything, I'll rip you limb from limb." His magical energy surged up as it converted into darkness. "...Corpse Shell..." Alexis snapped her fingers. "You're not the only one, Origin!" Darkness swirled around the witch's body. "Corpse Shell..." "...ACTIVATE!" The voices of Crux Kouga and Alexis Tenjouin echoed throughout the devastated landscape, as the two rushed at each other... Until We Meet Again "She's what?" Jason's voice immediately turned sharp and cold like ice. Having finally been healed, Mr. E had relocated them back to the Guild Haven, and immediately cleared out the bar of the Akatsuki building with a simple motion, before ensuring the entire Akatsuki guild was present. "It is as I said." Mr. E leaned back against the bar. It was odd, seeing him without the baboon-skin cloak. "She has been taken by Kagemusha, a member of the Shadow Remnants. I believe you are acquainted, he specialises in Human Subordination Magic. She is currently under the influence of that." Mary let out an audible growl. "Vivian...taken?" Olivia was trying to comprehend this. Their guild was suffering casualties, one after the other. Why did they have so many enemies? Iris was completely silent as she merely slumped on a stool, glancing down at the ground. She tried her best to hide her eyes as she curled up into a fetal position. Momoko glanced at her, sighing. "....Isn't there anything we can do about this? We need to get stronger..." "We will." Jason stood up. "For the next seven years, Akatsuki is now a defunct guild." "What!?" Tyrone was the first to object to this, and Alaskiel shot Jason a piercing look. "What do you mean?" "We need to get stronger." Jason said as if it was obvious. "None of us have the power we need to retrieve Vivian, or destroy the Shadow Remnants. We will all split up, every last one of us, and train on our own. And then, we will return, after seven years have passed. That should be more than enough time to acquire the power we need." His eyes seemed to look past everyone now, as if trying to see into the future. "Our original goal is not forgotten either. With these newfound powers, and the Shadow Remnants removed, we will destroy the Magic Council. It's only a matter of postponing it." During all of this, Mr. E was wearing a very devilish grin. This was just what he needed. Gehaburn walked over to Jason, staring at him as if trying to figure him out. "You've changed, you know that?" Jason looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?" "I've seen into your heart many times, when I fought alongside you as your weapon. You seem...different now. Softer I suppose. I wonder what happened to you?" Momoko off-handedly mentioned, "People change- for the better. We all do. This is a very good example of that. In seven years, we'll be strong enough to blow the Shadow Remnants off the map...and save Vivian. I swear it...no, WE swear it. There's nothing we can't do. That's the meaning of Akatsuki!" ---- The area was dim, and rocky. It seemed to be a building, but whatever it was, it was nowhere near as grand as the Akatsuki's own headquarters. Sitting inside this area was a little girl with white hair and pale skin, spinning around on a rocky chair. "Hm?" Her attention was caught by the sudden appearance of large bubbles, and quickly, the Shadow Remnants spilled out of them. "Wow, look at you guys. I can already tell you lost." For someone so cute, she seemed very snippish. Crux ignored her snide attitude; mentioning, "Something else came up. I held back anyway, and...." he shot a brief glare at Kagemusha. "I think I'll have to plan more. Everything returns to the Source of Magic; it'll all become nothing but a distant memory. Even these interruptions cannot change fate. It is my destiny to become the chosen ruler of the galaxy, so it is naught but a matter of time." Stretching his arms, Crux sat back on a seat. "Either way, that Alexis woman has gotten stronger...it's almost inhuman. Even without Corpse Shell, she gave me a tough fight. I suppose...we'll have to elevate the Magic Council back up to a credible threat, even though my old friend, the Majin, isn't with them anymore." "What's your next plan of action then, Crux-san?" Anguis asked, taking a seat as a young woman with black hair moved up next to him. It appeared the Shadow Remnants had been hiding additional members. "I don't see LaHote coming towards you again, not anytime soon. It was only the common cause of Gehaburn that brought our two factions towards each other in the first place." "Make no mistake, they will come." Kagemusha was still wearing his fragmented mask. "I have exactly what they want. They will be back, but I do not believe it will be soon." Crux frowned at this. "Anyway, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Esmeralda, watch everyone while I'm gone." The man vanished in the blink of an eye. "Ey, Esmeralda!" A young girl with green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin rushed up to Esmeralda, who gave her an aside glance. "...Why is Crux is the Room of Sleep again?" "Maybe you should mind your own business." Such a cold reply. "...Crux frequently goes down there, and I can hear him talking with someone. Isn't that odd? Crux is supposed to be in there alone." Kohaku questioned. "It seems you really do enjoy your eavesdropping." Esmeralda sighed. "...I just want to concentrate on my research, you too should concentrate on your real mission, and collect more members. We must hurry with the preparations for our new quarters. This many of us ain't enough." "Our new quarters - ah yes, the Magic Council. What does Crux hope to achieve with that?" Kohaku bellowed. "There's a very good reason; one that hasn't been told to anyone. With the Room of Sleep comes the Room of Origin. The other place - that is what he is seeking. That room, which was not made by Crux, perhaps that is where the other "friend" is." Esmeralda explained. "Didn't you know? A long time ago, Crux was a good guy...he had two amazing friends." ---- Within a pure white room of purgatory, Crux sat in a throne, holding a peculiar blade. It was exaggerated two-handed sword in its shape and appearance, with a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. Something about it was just...nostalgic. "...It's been a long time...my friend." ---- "Seven years...that's gonna be a long time, ain't it?" Scylla jumped up onto the bar table. The Akatsuki members were gone. The guild temporarily disbanded. Only Scylla and Mr. E were in the building now. "You really do love watching this unfold, don't you?" "It isn't a matter of watching." Mr. E replied, raising a glass to his lips. "I already know how everything will end. I'm merely adjusting everything to fit my own vision. Isn't that right, Exialia?" He knew she had been watching. Exialia sat back; stretching her arms. "...Exactly. Everything's going to our calculations. It's a shame, however." Exialia disliked the word 'manipulator.' It affronted her. She never told anyone what to do. She didn't have to, that was the wonderful part. A large part of her life consisted of arranging matters so that this state of affairs continued. "Human nature is a marvelous thing. Once you understand where its levers were." "Humans really are wonderful, aren't they?" Scylla cooed, her eyes sparkling. "It's so fun just being a human. In fact....I've decided, I'm going to join the Akatsuki, when they return." Mr. E cast her a look. "Really?" "Yeah." She grinned, her small fangs showing as her pointed ears twitched. "I think they'll be alot of fun. Besides, that Jason is rather cute~" "Always such a hedonist..." Mr. E chuckled as he set his glass down. One of the rings on his hand began to glow, and he waved his hand. What appeared to be a large screen made of pure energy. On that screen, two young girls were fleeing, looking over their backs in terror. "It's nearly time." ---- "How long has it been....since I properly stood here as a member?" A light voice came out of the darkness. The Magic Council meeting room? What could be happening? "It is a relief to see that you have returned, unaffected by your feelings for your associates." Mosag stepped out of the shadows in billowing robes of purple, stroking his silver beard. "Welcome back, Zinzolin. I assume you have news for us?" Len stepped out of the shadows, and began to morph, taking an older form, similar to what he had been using to fool the Akatsuki, however, he wore a dark black suit with a frilly tie, as well as some strange mechanical apparatus on his ear. His hair was styled differently, spiked. He let off a small grin. "Naturally. I have everything you need to know. The next seven years....will be made for us." END